The Golden Talisman
by Deadly101
Summary: Welcome to the Golden Talisman guild it is a new guild formed five years after the core members of Fairy Tail disappeared. This is going to be a OC story that has Fairy Tail characters later on. PM me your mages.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And a Guild was born!

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction it is an OC story with Fairy Tail mages later on. I am going to need some OC's. I already made the guild master and a S Class Mage so I will need 2-3 S class mages and 10 more regular mages. Age should try to be between 14-30. Thank you guys I can't wait to see your OC's I will leave a form for the OC's at the end of the chapter. Please PM the OC's to me. On to the story.

I own nothing everything belongs to the owner of fairy tail except for my two OC's

It has been fives years since the core members of Fairy Tail have disappeared. Many other guilds have come up since the Fairy Tail's mages have disappeared. Guilds like Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel.

In Clover Town

"Huh man well it seems my dreams will forever stay dreams." Said a man

"I am never going to find it so might as well just settle down somewhere and live the rest of my live and die. Or I could always start a guild since Fairy Tail has gone to crap." The man said

This man is Richmond Gladus who is 53 years old and is 6 ft tall. He is a well-built man with brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a brown beard. He wears a blue shirt with a white long jacket on top. He wears blue long pants and has white sandals. His old Fairy Tail mark is on his left hand and is yellow.

"Hey old guy do you know how to get to the Fairy Tail guild." A young teen asked

"I am not that old! It is a couple towns over." Richmond explained

"Thanks mister" the teen said

"Wait! Are you planning on joining?" Richmond asked

"Yeah I grew idolize get the guild especially Natsu." The boy said

"Well he isn't in the guild anymore he disappeared with all their other strong mages 5 years ago." Richmond said

"I know that but I want to be there new center piece. I want to be the Mage they can count on." The boy said pointing to himself at the end

"Well then kiddo why don't you join a new guild then." Richmond said

"Like what." The boy asked

"Would you like to make a guild with me in this town right here. It can be a wonderful place where people get together and have fun and make friends." Richmond said

"Really that sounds awesome what would it be called." The boy asked

"We could call it the Golden Talisman guild." Richmond said

"That sounds cool let's do it." The boy said

"Let's go and do it. Wait what is your name." Richmond said

"My name is Caleb Jacobs and I am 14 years old." Caleb said

Caleb has blonde hair and Green eyes. Wears a white t- shirt with a green jacket on top with many pockets. Orange Shorts with a blue streak on each leg. White sneakers. Golden star necklace across his neck and a sword at his side that has a white metal and a green hilt.

"This is going to be fun!" Caleb yelled

3 months later-

"Well the this is a wonderful little guild hall we put together in Clover let's open it up to people being able to join." Richmond said

"Yeah let's do it and make a guild better than all the rest!" Caleb said

End of chapter one

Well! What do you think. Good, Bad, Ehhhhhh.

Well I am going to need those OC's PMed to me when you get a chance to make this story great.

Here is Caleb's example form

Name: Caleb Jacobs

Magic: Wind Dragon Slayer

Age: 16 years old

Height: 5 ft 8 in

Personality: kind, observant, easy going, calm, loyal, trusting.

Look: Blonde hair and Green eyes. Wears a white t- shirt with a green jacket on top with many pockets. Orange Shorts with a blue streak on each leg. White sneakers. Golden talisman guild stamp on his right shoulder and is green. Golden star necklace given to him by his father he never met.

Titus a sword at his side that has a white metal and a green hilt.

Moves:

Wind Dragon Slayers: Pulverizing Comet- Caleb punches with a wind surrounded fist with spinning wind.

Wind Dragon Slayers: Turbo- fists and feet are surrounded in wind and allows him to move and fly at high speeds.

Wind Dragon Slayers: Roar- fires a beam of wind out of his mouth piercing and killing everything

Wind Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Stormbringer- a big storm of wind starts to form in the air and then falls down crushing everything getting hit.

Wind Dragon Slayers: Streaking Wind- wind comes and pierces from the enemy

Wind Dragon Slayers: Blistering Tooth- wind surrounds his leg and he kicks at high speeds.

Wind Dragon Slayers: Wing Attack- wings of wind appear and Caleb runs past and strikes the enemy

Wind Dragon Slayers: Sword Art Streaking Fang: sword is surrounded in wind and he slashes his enemy.

Wind Dragon Slayers: Sword Art: Piercing Claw: Sword surrounds in wind and pierces his enemy

Wind Dragon Slayers: Sword Art: White Wave: Launches a wave of wind from his sword

Wind Dragon Slayers: Sword Art: White Crescent Wave: Very large wave of wind that comes out of the sword like a Crescent.

History: Caleb was abandoned as a kid at a young age before he can remember but his father left him a golden star necklace the he wears at all time. He wishes to one day meet his real family. He is raised by a Dragon Oculus the Wind Dragon King. Oculus teaches Caleb everything he knows. Caleb was trained after the other Dragon Slayers like Natsu and Gajeel and Wendy but like them his dragon disappeared. Caleb grew up being a big fan of Fairy Tail and wanted to join but after the core members disappeared he described to join a new guild known as Golden Talisman. When he was younger had a crush on Erza Scarlet. His favorite Mage in Fairy Tail was Natsu Dragneel because he is a Dragon Slayer to and Caleb met Natsu once and really liked him. Caleb met Richmond at age 14 and convinced him to make the Golden Talisman guild.

Strengths: Speed, strategy, swordsmanship, friendliness, trustful and Chess.

Weaknesses: naive, too trusting and emotions can get the best of him

Here is a clean form for OC's

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Magic:

Height:

Look:

Personality:

Moves:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Other (for anything important you think I missed):


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back with another chapter. So far I have 2 more OC's for the story that will be introduced here.

I own nothing everything belongs to the owner of Fairy Tail but my two OC's

Chapter 2: More members

"My our guild hall is pretty spectacular." Richmond said

"Yeah I have to say it is pretty awesome." Caleb said

The Golden Talisman guildhall was made out of marble. It had one main building in the middle with two towers on each side. The two towers roofs were made out of granite. There were windows throughout the guildhall. The golden talisman banner was hanging from the main building it was golden in color and had a strange coin in the center. The inside had a bar in the center with stairs to an upstairs area on both sides. In the front there is a bunch of tables and chairs and Richmond's office is upstairs. Behind the guild hall was a training/fighting area for members to fight and train.

"Yeah we even have our guild stamp." Caleb said moving his shirt up to see his green guild mark on his right shoulder it was the same coin as on the banner.

"Now Caleb I need to figure out what level mage you are so we are going to have a little match." Richmond said

"Ok this should be fun." Caleb said

They moved to the training area in the back and both got in fighting stances.

"Let us begin." Richmond said

Caleb vanished and reappeared in front of Richmond and punched at him but Richmond just blocked him.

"You'll need to do better than that." Richmond said

Caleb got out of Richmond's grasp and went for a uppercut that Richmond dodged by stepping back.

"Wind Dragon slayer's: Pulverizing Comet." Caleb said as his fist became encased in spinning wind. He punched at Richmond at a high speed. Richmond tried to block it but was sent back.

"Got ya." Caleb yelled

"Wind Dragon slayer's blistering tooth." Caleb's leg became encased in wind and he kicked at Richmond and hit sending him back.

"Well then you do have strength. But…" Richmond said

"Light Walker." Richmond said as he began to glow in light. It took a step and appeared behind Caleb and did a chop at him causing some damage.

"To think I have to use this Wind Dragon Slayer's Turbo." Caleb called the wind to him and the wind surrounded his hands and feet.

Caleb vanished and appeared under Richmond and kicked him in the air and said "Wind Dragon Slayer's Piercing Wind." Wind came out of the air and shot towards Richmond while some hit others missed or were blocked by light.

Richmond hit the ground with a thud.

"That hurt a little bit." Richmond said wincing.

"Forge magic: Sword." Richmond said as he made a sword of earth and ran towards Caleb and sliced but Caleb jumped over his swipe.

"Wind Dragon slayer's: Pulverizing Comet." He punched at Richmond but was blocked by the sword which was cracked by the force of the punch.

"You do pack quite the punch." Richmond said

Caleb backflipped backwards and drew his own sword. "Titus." Caleb said drawing his sword that was made out of a white metal with a green hilt.

Caleb appeared above Richmond and sliced down towards him but was blocked. He then appeared again next to Richmond and slashed at Richmond which he tried to dodge but was still hit slightly causing blood to run from a wound.

"Well you are quite good with that sword of yours and I don't compliment swordsmanship very often." Richmond said

"Thank you." Caleb said back

"Forge magic: Falling Spears." Richmond said as many spears surrounded Caleb and struck towards him.

Caleb cut two spears in half and dodged another two and tries to get out of the way of the fifth but it skinned him at the last moment.

"Wind Dragon Slayer's sword art: White wave." Caleb launched a wave of wind at Richmond which he blocked with his already cracked sword. The sword then crumbled to dust.

"Well then there goes that sword." Richmond said

"Now it's time to end it. Wind Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: StormBringer." Caleb yelled as he held his arm high in the air and his magic power skyrocketed. A giant amount of wind began to gather in the sky. The wind began to be clearly able to see from miles away. "Fall" Caleb said throwing his arm down from its once upright position.

The wind began to fall down towards Richmond at a very fast pace and the wind falling down took the shape of a cyclone as it fell.

"Light Shield" Richmond said as a huge shield of light appeared blocking the attack.

The shield didn't last very long because of the strength of the attack. The shield evaporated into absolute nothingness from the sheer force of the attack.

"Well then that worked as well as an ant trying to block and elephant from stepping on it" Richmond said

"Forge Magic: Ballista" Richmond said as a giant Ballista which is a giant crossbow like thing appeared on the ground. Richmond loaded a bolt of earth inside that was encased in light.

"Fire in the hole" Richmond said as he fired his bolt as it collided with the storm falling down on him.

"Well who knows how long that will hold so fire again" Richmond said as he loaded and shot another bolt at the cyclone.

"Four Cardinal directions." Caleb said as four giant streams of wind came at Richmond from the North, South, East and West.

"Oh boy this could go horribly wrong." Richmond said as he fired a bolt at the stream of wind coming from the South.

"Light Magic: Light Cube Shield." Richmond said as a huge cube of light came and surrounded Richmond blocking the other three streams of find.

BOOM was the sound the wind made when it hit the shield. The wind above was almost done battling the two bolt up above.

"Eight Cardinal directions." Caleb said as he sent wind coming from the North East, North West, South East and the South West.

"Double Cube" Richmond said as the cube doubled in size and in strength.

The wind above fell down finally and stuck the cube. "Triple" Richmond said as yet again the cube grew in strength and size. The wind kept on battling and battling until eventually Caleb ran out of magic power and collapsed.

"Good damn it I can't go anymore." Caleb said panting

"You did very well kiddo." Richmond said

"What class mage am I? I really want to know?" Caleb said

"Hmmmmm… You are and S-class mage." Richmond said

"YAYYYYY!" Caleb yelled

"We should probably go back into the guildhall now and get someone to repair the training area." Richmond said sweatdropping

"Yeah it kinda got messed up." Caleb said

The training ground well let's just say it was ruined there were trees everywhere and with dirt sprawled everywhere.

They both moved into the guildhall and 15 minutes later they heard a knocking.

"Come in" Richmond said

"Is this the Golden Talisman guild?" The girl said

"Yes it is." Richmond said

"Good I finally found it after all this time. I found it with the giant wind thing falling from the sky." The girl said

"Have we met before I? I feel like we have." Richmond said

"Yep Richmond we have it is me Lavi Stromberg." Lavi said

Lavi is a 15 year old who looks tomboyish, as in flat as a board. a light tan skin tone. Short close cropped green hair, angler face crooked grin on her face with defiant pale blue eye. Has the guild mark in silver on her right ankle. Wearing torn jeans and a skull t-shirt. wears a pair of Geta for footwear. She's got a pair of shades.

"Ahh nice to see you again you have grown up a little bit since I last saw you." Richmond said

Lavi smiled and asked "Who caused that giant windstorm from before?" Lavi asked

"That would be our S class Mage Caleb Jacobs." Richmond said

"Where is he?" She asked

"Caleb is treating himself for his wounds from our fight." Richmond said

"Ok can I meet him?" she asked

"Sure. Caleb come out here." Richmond said

"Give me a sec." Caleb yelled

Loud steps could be heard from Caleb running to see Richmond.

"Hey Richmond what's up.… Wow we have a new member that's awesome. Nice to meet you. What your name. What magic do you use. Where are you from?" Caleb asked in rapid fire not even waking for and answer

"CALM DOWN YOU OVER ENERGETIC LITTLE KID! HOW ON EARTH ARE YOU AN S-CLASS MAGE!" She yelled in anger and disbelief

"Well you see I was trained by the mighty Wind Dragon King Oculus. He taught me everything I know from magic to math." Caleb said

"WHY THE HECK DOES IT MATTER YOU WERE TRAINED BY A DRAGON. SO YOU GOT SOME COOL MAGIC THAT DOESN'T EQUATE TO STRENGTH." Lavi said

"I know it doesn't, but I have trained until I couldn't even feel my feet or arms anymore almost everyday so that I can become the strongest ever and one day find my foster father and real family." Caleb said

"That's interesting… I guess" Lavi said not knowing what to say

"You want to find a family Caleb that abandoned you for unknown reasons?" Richmond said

"Of course I do. I mean they must of had reason right…. Maybe something was going on in there lives or they were being hunted down by dark mages." Caleb said scratching the back of his head.

"So now that we got completely got off topic Lavi do you want to join this small little guild of ours?" Richmond said

"Sure it seems like fun." Lavi said

"Welcome to the guild" Caleb said extending his hand

Lavi shaked Caleb's hand and then shaked Richmond's hand and smiled at her. And just like that the guild grew in size.

A few minutes later a boy came through the door.

"Hello is this the Golden Talisman guild." The boy said

"Why yes it is young man can I help you with something?" Richmond said

"Do you want to join the guild!" Caleb said

"Yeah I would like to very much." The boy said bowing

"Ok no need to bow" Richmond said

"Sorry about that." The boy said

"What is your name?" Lavi said

"My name is Moose Herbert." Moose said

Moose Herbert has short brown hair and brown eyes his skin is a light brown color he has a slim yet muscular figure he is usually seen wearing Black Cargo pants with a white Sleeveless sweat shirt and some combat boots a pair of black knuckle-less gloves on his hands.

"Alright then that puts us at 3 member!" Caleb said jumping

End of Chapter 2

Alright then guys what did you think? I still need some more OC's. I need 1-2 more S class mages and about 8-10 regular mages.

Name: Richmond Gladus

Magic: Forge And Light Magic

Age: 55

Height: 6 ft

Personality: Funny, smart, kind, adventurous, ambitious and loyal

Look: A tall man well-built man with brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a brown beard. He wears a blue shirt with a white long jacket on top. He wears blue long pants and has white sandals.

Moves:

Can make any weapon out of the material around him with his forge magic

Light: Ray: shoots ray of light out of hand and it explodes.

Light: Slash: he swipes his hand and a streak of light comes out his hand and hits his enemy

Light: Shield Wall: makes a wall of light appear in front of him blocking a lot of attacks

Light: Fall: A ray of light falls from the sky and exploding causing a lot of damage.

Light: Walk: Allows him to move at high speeds surrounded in light.

History:

Richmond was born to a wonderful family filled with happiness and joy. His parents greatly encouraged him to be a Mage. His father was a blacksmith and his mother was a hotel owner. When he turned 18 he left home and joined the Fairy Tail guild. He was accepted into the guild by the 2nd guild master. Shortly after he joined the 2nd guild master left and Makarof became the guild master. The guild was a happy place and Richmond became a S class Mage. He met Gildarts Clive and Richmond helped him with his training. Richmond takes a 100 year quest alone. It was the search for the Golden Talisman. The quest completely consumed him and he turned into a maniac who only cared about the Talisman. He almost had it several times but it kept on disappearing whenever he tried to grab it. The Golden Talisman is said to have massive power and bring luck to the holder. Richmond never got it and went back to the guild bitter. It had been 5 years. Richmond was consumed with finding the Talisman and he greatly changed becoming a bad person. Makarof kicked Richmond out of the guild hoping to make him go back to normal. It worked mostly. Richmond never rejoined Fairy Tail and went on his quest for the talisman yet again and failed. After his failed attempt that lasted 10 years The Fairy tail guild members disappeared. 5 years later with Richmond being bitter and rude met a young teen named Caleb who is 14 who lost his Dragon parent who inspired hope into Richmond and Caleb convinced him start a new guild called Golden Talisman. Thus Golden Talisman was born.

Strengths: weapon making, using any weapon, good at every aspect in battle

Weaknesses: can be easily ruled by emotions and dealing with disappointment

Clean OC form

Here is a clean form for OC's

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Magic:

Height:

Look:

Personality:

Moves:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Other (for anything important you think I missed):


End file.
